beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Crash Ragnaruk
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd on April 28th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Crash Ragnaruk is a round Energy Layer designed for Stamina. Consisting of four wings, two of which are small and made of clear plastic and two of which are large are made of colored plastic, akin to its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk. The large wings are molded to create the visage of heads to match the anime's rendition of the Layer's beast, a winged demon. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Crash Ragnaruk features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The compact placement of the wings creates a very round design where any protrusions and gaps from and between the wings are too shallow to create high recoil. The large size of the metal laced wings improves Stamina Potential by creating high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD). Furthermore, Crash Ragnaruk keeps the same "Stamina Wings" gimmick from its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk. In Crash Ragnaruk however, the "Stamina Wings" are made of metal, and while the movement action has no effect in battle, the weight of the metal does increase Stamina. However, Crash Ragnaruk features four teeth of only medium-short height which severely reduces the Layer's Burst Resistance. However, Crash Ragnaruk's heavy weight and the round, low recoil perimeter can compensate to create tournament acceptable Burst Resistance. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Crash Ragnaruk is unbalanced, though not to the same degree as others, which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Stamina Combinations Crash Ragnaruk can be used in the Stamina Combination Crash Ragnaruk 4/5/7 Atomic/Revolve. The high Stamina of Crash Ragnaruk is bolstered by the Stamina of the 4/5/7 Disc and the Stamina and Life-After-Death of the Atomic/Revolve Tip while the Combination is given Knock-Out Resistance by the heavy weight of 4/5/7 and the ball tip of Atomic. While this Combination can Out-Spin almost any Combination, it is highly vulnerable against Attack Combinations. Overall Takara Tomy's Crash Ragnaruk boasts high Stamina, even without a Level Chip, making it a top-tier Layer for Stamina Combinations while also having greater Burst Resistance than Deep Chaos. However, both Hell Salamander and Archer Hercules can match or outclass Crash Ragnaruk in Stamina with greater Burst Resistance. As such, Takara Tomy's Crash Ragnaruk is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 01: Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge * B-128 Cho-Z Customize Set - Crash Ragnaruk 5Cross Volcanic' * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 05: Crash Ragnaruk 7Bump Fusion' Gallery Takara Tomy LayerCrashRagnaruk.png|Crash Ragnaruk (Official Image) Crash Ragnaruk (B-128).png|Crash Ragnaruk (B-128) Crash Ragnaruk (B-146 05 Ver).png|Crash Ragnaruk 7Bump Fusion' (B-146 05) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy